chroniclesofherenvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Book 5 Chapter 07. Ralak
REFILL Costs: 500 ??? ??? ??? Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend 'The Tunnels' The intricately carved Andaran stone passages slowly transform into crude tunnels hewn from the rock itself as you follow the Andaran guide provided by the queen. :TRAVEL: 58 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 140 - 260 Gold XP: 96 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "This is how the Ralakar were able to infiltrate our great city and steal the princess away. The tunnels were sealed ages ago, but the Ralakar used their vile magics to open them once again." :TALK: 58 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 140 - 260 Gold XP: 96 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "We became complacent in the generations of peace that we have enjoyed. The Ralakar, however, are as evil as our queen is kind." :TALK: 58 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 140 - 260 Gold XP: 96 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Deep beneath Andara, the guide points toward what looks to be an oily residue across the whole of the passageway. "That is the entrance to their realm. I must wait here. Look for the great temple and pray you are not too late." :TRAVEL: 58 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 140 - 260 Gold XP: 96 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'Ralakar' The life-giving Andaran energy field surrounding you fades as you emerge into chill air. "Hurry! We must be finding that girlie before an unfortunate end finds her and ol' Jack's story be at an end too," whispers the captain. :TALK: 59 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 175 - 325 Gold XP: 97 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% No sooner has Jack finished his warning when another echoes through the tunnel soon followed by bolts of energy. "We have been expecting you!" :DODGE: 59 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 175 - 325 Gold XP: 97 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Fenn's markmanship proves its value once again as he sights in on the Ralakar mages. :ATTACK: 59 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 175 - 325 Gold XP: 97 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% The spells of the mages bring bits of the wall showering down as the bolts blast into the sides of the cavern. :ATTACK: 59 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 175 - 325 Gold XP: 97 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Rima pursues and cuts down the last enemy as he realizes too late that fleeing from the Crow leader is futile. :ATTACK: 59 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 175 - 325 Gold XP: 97 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'City of Ralak' Rima pursues and cuts down the last enemy as he realizes too late that fleeing from the Crow leader is futile. :TALK: 60 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 210 - 390 Gold XP: 98 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% After a bit of impromptu graverobbing, you head deeper into the caves of the Ralakar. The tunnel slopes gently downward before joining a cavern housing a city the likes of which you've never seen. :TRAVEL: 60 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 210 - 390 Gold XP: 98 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Polished glass and steel join carved stone in forming elegant structures that tower above. "The temple!" Rima points toward a spire off to the right. "Surely, that must be it." :TRAVEL: 60 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 210 - 390 Gold XP: 98 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% The streets seem oddly deserted. Sticking to shadowed alleys, you close in on your destination unnoticed by the locals. :SNEAK: 60 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 210 - 390 Gold XP: 98 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% The closer to the temple you get, the more Ralakar you see on the streets headed in the same direction as you. "I knew it was too good to be true," whispers Fenn. :SNEAK: 60 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 210 - 390 Gold XP: 98 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'Ralak' Throngs of Ralakar can been seen in a square just ahead. "We'll never make it through that crowd, but see those lovely walkways from the upper floors of the surrounding buildings. Surely, those might be of use." "There! One block over through that alley we just passed." Ducking back through the alley, you make your way to the nearest building that allows access to the elevated walks. Chapter 6 - Book 5 - Chapter 8 Category:Quest Category:Book 5